


Snippets of uprooted family

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: No matter what happens, we'll still stand tall and proud. We're in the wind that moves their sails. We're in the sea that they sail through.





	1. Cruel world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is cruel. It could take what you hold dear away from you.

Time is unforgiving. Time moves forward and forward. Time someone has lost would never return. And it was doubly true for my time with him. For he was dead. I'll never hear his voice again, I'll never be able to touch him again, will never be able to hug him again. Will never feel his warmth again. I was lost in this never-ending nightmare, and it hurt. I wished I was a child again, so I can run into his waiting arms, to see him smile at me again. But the reality was harsh, and cruel, and it took him from me. 

I was picked up by strong arms, and carried off to bed. In those strong arms I felt like a child again. But those arms weren't his. They would never be his. For he was gone. I was placed on top of the bed, and whoever carried me here began to fuss over me. The air itself had stilled, and the cruel words rang in my hand. Gone. Gone. Gone.

I managed to drift off to the land of dreams.

-x-

"Ace!" I called out cheerfully "Working on a new project, Ace?"

He turned around to grin at me. A piece of wood was in his hand, and he appeared to be carving something. I took a closer look at the shape he was carving, and my mouth went dry.

It was the carving of a Shinigami.

He flashed that grin of his - the one he reserved for me - as the world around us became a blood red color. From the distance, an unnatural noise could be heard.

Blackbeard had appeared. The ground began to shift as Blackbeard and Ace started to slide away from me. I chased after them. The closer I got, the farther away they were. 

"Blackbeard, give Ace back!" I screamed "Give me my brother back!"

The sound of Blackbeard's mocking laughter rang in my ears.

When I finally caught up to them, Blackbeard was nowhere to be found, and Ace was kneeling on the ground, the carving clutched in his left hand. He was surrounded by a pack of hounds. Hounds made of magma. And in the very center stood Admiral Akainu, with fist covered in magma.

"Did you really think I would let Gol D. bloodline get away?" Akainu's gaze pierced right through me "That bloodline must be.....uprooted."

And he plunged his fist into my brother's chest. Ace's eyes turned to me, full of sorrow.

"Why didn't you help me?" Ace's voice was barely a whisper "You could have done something, anything....."

"I tried......" I fell down on my knees."I tried, Ace....."

"It's your fault....." Ace mumbled as his body started to crumble "Your fault.....your fault....."

I woke up in cold sweat, and I let out a scream. Immediately, I felt strong arms envelop me again. I turned around to look, but there was nobody there.

"It's okay." a soothing voice whispered in my ear "It's okay, little brother. I don't blame you."

I let out a shuddering breath and leaned into his embrace

"But it is, Ace." I protested "I wish I could have died in your stead. Now I am sentenced to suffer an empty existence."

"Your existence is not empty." Ace gave me a hug from behind "Even though I'm gone, you still have your nakama. They promised to take care of you in my stead. So live for them. Fight for them. Make sure none of them suffers my fate......I've moved on to be with my parents now....."

"You hated your dad." I whispered

"I was wrong." Ace laughed softly "The stories I've heard were twisted by people who hated him. Here, I've gotten to know real him, and he is awesome."

As the night began to change into dawn, Ace relinquished his grip on me.

"My time is up, little brother." Ace said "We can talk to each other only under the veil of night. Goodbye, little brother, till next nightfall."

And then his whole presence vanished. 

"I still have my nakama." I grinned "I'll fight so that I'll never lose anyone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curse you, Akainu and Blackbeard.


	2. Far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes were shadowed as he slaughtered the man who killed his brother.

Flames danced around a fist as the harbinger of death approached. 

The face of the Fleet Admiral was as rigid as stone and as calm as the quiet ocean.

"You thought you could get away with murdering my brother?" Sabo asks "I didn't even get to see him while he was alive thanks to you. This, the Flame-Flame fruit, is the last memento I have of him, and I'm not letting you take that fruit away from me too. You'll probably give it to one of your ducklings, which would be an insult to his memory."

Akainu advanced towards Sabo, a dark look on his face. He was so focused on Sabo that he didn't notice that his right-hand, who was seemingly 'killed' by Sabo earlier, had lifted herself up from the rubble she was lying on and took a metal polearm into her right hand. 

She crept on Akainu from behind, and struck out with the polearm with enough force to break his skin. And break his skin it did, allowing the polearm an easy entry point. The tip came on the other side.

"Now I will do the same as you did to my brother." Sabo announced

He allowed his flames to travel up the surface of the polearm and find their way into Akainu's body. Once there, they started burning everything they could reach.

"Why, Isuka?" Akainu turned his head to look at his right-hand

"Because I am the lover of Portgas D. Ace." Isuka announced "And the mother of our child. You would have gone after our child too if you had been allowed to live."


End file.
